twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Chronicles of a Trickster
Chronicles of a Trickster is a 40-story series that details into the adventures and life of the musclebound trickster goddess Launa Viander. This came around high interest around the development of another soon-to-be series Battle of the Big Buff Busty Black Cats and Blackboobs Begins. Development Since the beginning of the series around early august, Launa has become a very interesting character to work with since her inception back in 2003. Since the, the thought of creating a special short series of stories about the main character came in around early 2009 with Launa and her main exploits. Along with her friends/roommates Azrelle and Sabrina, those adventures become more intense and complex. The format of the series is often described the most as "chapters" but the official term for it is more in that with "episodes". Each jumping into a individual story to a mini-arc that helps develop the character more. Most of the episodes are written by S.A. McIntosh with editing by Alexander "Muddy" Mudrovich and Rinji Pantera both of which are integrating their universes in along with this one. Main Characters *'Launa Viander/Jennifer Aslan' - The main protagonist of the story. She was once a 23 year-old teenage girl from the 11th century who was a total troublemaker and trickster until she was cursed by a witch half-way. Centuries of study and using the magic made her more of a trickster goddess the world knows her to be. *'Sabrina Breckenridge' - Formally a waitress from a Oregon roadside restaurant, she was attacked and bitten by a giant werewolf which causes her to become one herself. She later came around to defeating her assailant and is free to use her abilities on her own. She is a "SuperWere", a generation of werewolves that are bigger, stronger and much faster than average ones. *'Lady Azrealle/"Azzy"' - A member of the highly influential and powerful Xisalelle Clan and a student from the Arcadia School of High Sorcery Azrelle or "Azzy" to Sabrina and Launa developed a gateway to another world as her final project. However a deviant rival sabotages her project and it sucks her into the target world and right into Launa's apartment complex. Secondary Characters *'Frederick Deolan' - A Local resident from the city who met Launa in an auction that Coyote sets up to buy time for a plan but after a harsh misunderstanding, Frederick was able to handle taking on Coyote and defeating him before he can succeed. *'Roland "Rolo" Hannsen' - Owner of a local gym with the heaviest weights in the world and Launa's current boyfriend in the present. *'Rinji Pantera' - A panther ninja warrior who is immortal like Launa. He possesses the power of fire and the spirit of a phoenix. He meets Launa in the early 1800s, having learned of her exploits over the years. He has a strong admiration and deep-seeded love for the Trickster Goddess and desires more than anything to prove that he can best her in combat. He would meet her again a handful of times through the years, longing to one day defeat the legendary Trickster Goddess and find his way to her heart. With time on his side, Rinji knows that his time will eventually come...and it will be a showdown on a planetary scale. Villains *'Coyote' - Launa's partner, mentor and ex-husband who helped trained her in the ways of god-like trickery but only because she want's her to "grow" in her powers for the sole purpose of violently removing them out of pure jealously. He was once the proud, powerful trickster among the Native American tribes and the Native Council. After a long battle by Launa under the council, he was stripped of his powers and is to serve his punishment as a mortal-immortal human. After another attempt to take Launa's powers fails he comes back with his original powers restored. *'Lady Belia' - The witch who cursed Launa, giving her the feline appearance she possesses to this day and effectively stripping her of her human form. Launa faces her and presumably kills her. But for all her cunning and knowledge, Launa is unable to undo the curse she carries. Echoes of Belia's sinister presence have recently begun to surface in Launa's more recent travels, leaving her to wonder if Belia really is dead. *'Lord McEllis' - One of the members of the Voodemor Clan, a ruthless witch-hunting group of extremists that follow the Malleus Maleciarum (The Hammer of Witches) and are the ones solely responsible for the deaths of hundreds of innocent women and sorcerers. An altercation with Launa resulted in him gaining immortally because of her and now seeks out for revenge. Episodes Season One Episode 1: Chugdown Launa goes into a drinking contest that doesn't go the way it was planned for the champion. *Link Episode:2: Pushing Immortality With the view of the scar on the back of her knee, the memories of the trickster's numerous deaths come back to her. *Link Episode 3: Five Nights What the trickster does in the normal five-day week. From pumping serious iron to avenging a rape victim. *Link Episode 4: Susan Launa helps a little girl get revenge of a bully and takes it to a whole new level. *Link Episode 5: Those Pesky Feline Urges Being half-cat, Launa can't escape the needs of one that often feels embarrassing. * Link Episode 6: Ooau Tea: Good For What Unlock's Ya! In this story, this is how Launa gained her big muscular body through "natural" means. *Link Episode 7: Turned to Dust Most immortals would be cold and bitter and often ask Launa how she herself didn't fall into the same pitfalls when she has to live with everyone growing old and dieing around him. And the unrelated case it was the first where her "problem" with cabbage starts. *Link Episode 8: Necessities of Life People have "needs" and so does Launa. *Link Episode 9: The Cruelest Trick Ever Devised The tragic rise and fall of the relationship of Launa and her first husband the Trickster Coyote who betrayed Launa's soon growing power and popularity. *Link Episode 10: Tricking the Trickster in Ten Fun, Easy Steps Even for a mistress of trickery and magic mortals still find ways to pull even the most classic of pranks on her. *Link Season Two Episode 11: Hear me Roar! Launa comes to the aid of the African trickster Anansi to save rare lions from a seasoned poacher and discovers her own wild side. *Link Episode 12 a-b: Fredrick's Date Fredrick a deep fan of Launa goes wins a date which ends up as a front by a an old flame. *1 || 2 Episode 13: Ravenaire In the aftermath of episode 6 and a break from the storyline, the story of Launa's famed double-handed sword comes to life. * Link Episode 14: The Werewolf and Raven Show *Part One: The Origin of Sabrina Breckenridge - The story of a waitres becoming the great white steel eyed super-werewolf Link *Part Two: The Raven from Another World - Lady Azrealle from Aurapandora Earth slips through dimensions into Earth Link Episode 15: The Return of Coyote After his defeat and in the morgue, a strange new energy from the spell that was meant to take away Launa's powers build up in Coyote making him stronger than before and has sets his sights on Launa once again. *Link Episode 16 a-e: The Incredible Ms. Viander Launa takes on the form of the sexy "Ms. Viander" in high school and what was supposed to be a simple lookout for someone she owes a favor to exposes her to a corrupt industrialist's plan to take over the state's school system and has her rich bitch daughter doing the job. *1 || 2 || 3 || 4 || 5 Episode 17: The BIG Bird! When pushed too far to have a stronger body, Azrealle stumbles upon Launa's Ooau tea and takes it with incredibly disastrous results. *Link Episode 17 Extra: Burnout The first post-episode extra where Sabrina tries to go for the tea herself. *Link Episode 18: Sabrina vs. Germany When an Oktoberfest competition goes bad for Sabrina she goes into a rematch against a champion to get her love of drinking back. *Link Episode 18 Extra: The "Away Party While Launa and Sabrina are away in Germany Azzy puts on her first house party with disastrous consequences. *Link Episode 19: A Good Dead Hand is Hard To Find The short story of Launa's necromancy powers and her first and last assistant, "Mr. UP". *Link Episode 20: Regression Launa experiences a once-in-a-lifetime condition that gets her into serious trouble with Amsterdam's toughest animal catcher. *Link Episode 20 Extra: Mystic Muscle A small interview session with Launa on her and her big powerful body. *Link Episode 21a-b: Reunion A mysterious enemy stalks Launa and hunts her down but also a mysterious woman linked to her past. *1 || 2 Episode 21 Extra: Reunion Epilogue Extra taking place seven months after the events of "Reunion" and explains the origins of McEllis. *Link Season Three Episode 22: Ask Me Anything! A near-interactive Q & A with the star of the show. *Link Episode 23: Azzy's World A breakdown on the history of Azrealle's native world of Aurapandora and a revelation of what her family really is. *Link Episode 24: Sucking Superior The first water inflation story just to get an annoying homeowner to shut up. *Link Asian Odyssey Basically as episode twenty five, Asian Odyssey is a five part anthology featuring Launa in different times throughout the Asian continent. As chronicled by in her personal journal while reading back. *'Test Drive' - Fresh and finished from her training, Launa tries out more in what her new titanic body can do. Link *'The Panther and the Housecat Goddess' - Before there is Rolo, there is Rinji, a rogue warrior panther who first caught Launa's heart but they beat the crap out of each other first. Link *'Not So Fun With Fireworks' - Launa's first hand in making her own fireworks leads to the creation of a legendary firecracker and gets burned for it. Link *'The Bane of the Tiopard' - Launa somehow was summoned to a cave in Siberia and encounters a large spellbook and it's guardian who is more powerful than her. The truth is discovered of the guardian's true origins. Link *'Launa vs. Japan' - Launa spends her vacations in the Japanese Islands have many ups and downs over the course of seventy years. Specials and Extras *'All Tricked Out' - As Launa sits with her little nephew Andrew, she tells her stories of past trick or treats that didn't end well for her. Link *'Be A Man Launa!' - After being pushed too far by Sabrina, Launa induces a spell on herself to become the male counterpart Lansen. *'Ooau Tea Plant' - Basic details on the plant that became the source of Launa's strength and muscle mass. Link *'Timeline' - A brief history of all the events of her life. Link Category:Short Stories & Anthologies